ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
"The Royal One" Oliver King
''Wrestling Company'' Xtreme Wrestling Entertainment (XWE) *XWE Website *XWE Forum ''Wrestling Bio'' Wrestler Name: Oliver King Wrestling Style: Technical, High Flyer Hometown: Beverly Hills, California Age: 24 (06/28/1982) Height: 6'4" Weight: 230 pounds Alignment: Neutral Favorite Move: Various suplexes. Finisher 1: King's Ransom (Rebound back flip Reverse DDT) Finisher 2: Oliver Twist (540 Corkscrew Senton) Entrance Music: Step Up - Drowning Pool Ring Attire: Green Jump Suit Xtra Info: The definition of Confidence. His confidence is sometimes mistaken for cockiness which usually leads to his opponents downfall. ''Intro'' Five words that describe Oliver King: Young, Handsome, Talented, Brash, and Confident. ''Training'' Oliver was trained in the Xcellence Wrestling Academy under Mr. Xcellence Dylan Brady. Oliver trained with Shawn Platinum, and Brandon Dark. Oliver was top of his class, and graduated with honors, and destined to be the most famous out of the others. ''UCW'' Oliver's first wrestling contract was with UCW. He didn't even have his first match when the company planned to merge with XWE. Oliver visited XWE, during the merger time, but when the merger fell through, and the rest of his colleagues left, Oliver stayed behind and joined the XWE roster. Fury Oliver's confidence tends to get him in trouble fellow wrestlers in the locker room, and that happened when he first showed up in XWE. Oliver had set his goals from the start and his first goal was to start a relationship with TaTyana Casey. All seemed to be going well when Fury stepped in and got in the way. Fury had interrupted a conversation between Ollie and TaT, and Oliver had rudely brushed him off. This angered Fury, and Fury set his sights on Oliver. Fury had made it a habit of sticking his nose in Oliver's business, but little did Oliver know Fury's intentions for TaTyana went beyond friendly lunches. Oliver and Fury fought with Oliver always coming out on top. Fury won out in the battle for TaTyana though when Fury had asked TaT to be his teammate. Angered by Fury's moves, Oliver retaliated by teaming up with Samantha Bianco. Ollie, and Sami, a team that was more short lived then ketchup and chocolate ice cream. Sami couldn't stand Oliver's over confidence, and Oliver just plain couldn't stand Sami. So Sami left Oliver, and joined forces with Fury, and TaTyana against Oliver. Alone against and army of three Oliver continued his win streak even though Sami, and TaT tried take Ollie out. Finally at XWE Insurrextion GM Stone Cold Steve Austin had set up a match between Oliver, and Fury to end a feud. Oliver and Fury faced off in an I Quit match, and it seemed that Oliver would be coming out on top once again. But right when Oliver was about to pull out the win Samantha Bianco and TaTyana Casey interfered bringing Oliver to his knees. Fury was about to take Oliver out with a chair when TaTyana exclaimed she wanted to do it herself. TaT raised the chair but instead of hitting Oliver, she wrapped Fury and then attacked Samantha revealing her true love interest as Oliver King. Oliver then continued to beat Fury into submission until he said it.... "I QUIT!" The Future of XWE To be continued..... Category:Wrestlers